Stepping Out
by rjjg14
Summary: After years of waiting, finally, the doctors said that Artie can walk! Artie/Tina
1. Chapter 1

AN: Yay! my first "serious" fanfict! :)) well, I was inspired by my friend, ladyxvamp-wolves, to make this one. I hope you'd like it! :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not won glee. I wish I could, but no.

* * *

After years of waiting, wishing and hoping, my prayers were finally answered. The doctor said that I can finally walk as soon as some operations will be done to me. I'm really happy, at the same time, nervous when I heard that from the doctor yesterday morning. Well it's a good thing too that the school year is almost over and summer's coming. Since we don't have school, the surgery can be done. I really want it to say to Tina right now, but I want to surprise her when she'll see me walk when we get back to school.

As I was wheeling myself to school (I woke up really late and my dad was gone when I woke up), my cellphone vibrated. Tina must've texted me.

"ARTIE!" my guess was right; it was Tina, "Where the hell are you? First period is almost starting."

"I'm on my way, Tee." I replied.

I was running (wheeling...in my case) 5 minutes late for our math class when I've reached school. I didn't think of going to my locker to get my books; I just went straight to our classroom.

When I entered the room, everyone was looking at me, and good thing Mr. Janubas was only starting the discussion. When Tina saw me, she called me and I went straight to my chair beside hers.

"Why are you late, Arthur Abrams?" she asked me. I must admit, she sounds like my mother when she calls me on my full name.

"I woke up late, mom. I'm sorry." I laughed.

"Well, you should sleep early tonight, okay?" She joked.

"Tee," I whispered to her. Leaving me in mid-sentence, she suddenly shhh-ed me.

"Why don't you try listening to the lesson Mr. Abrams." she protested. "You know that if I would fail this subject, my dad is going to kill me."

"Relax, Tee." I laughed. "You're sitting next to the math master. And besides, I always tutor you. " I laughed again.

"Well I'm sorry, MISTER Einstein; I need to focus this time. Our examinations are coming."

"Okay. Whatever you say..." I smiled.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So how's the first chapter? Thank you for reading my story and I hope you'll read the following chapters. :D

DISCLAIMER: I wish I was Ryan Murphy. Because he owns Glee.

* * *

While waiting at the choir room for Mr. Schue, Kurt and Mercedes went in.

"Yow guys," Mercedes waves at us as she and Kurt are coming.

"So, summer's really REALLY near." She emphasized as they sat on their chairs.

"AND?" Santana and Brittany butted in while filing their nails.

"If Mr. Schue would agree," Kurt said "And I and Mercedes are planning to take the whole glee club to a pool party."

"Really? That's GREAT!" I exclaimed.

"But where?" asked Tina.

"You see, my dad is leaving for the summer. He's going to Canada to visit my sick grandmother. So we're planning to do it on my house." Kurt explained. Kurt's house is really cool. He has an awesome basement based from Tina, and he has a HUGE swimming pool in his back yard as from what I've seen when we went there to do homework, but sadly, I can't go to his room because his room is on the basement of their house.

"Cool!" Rachel said. "I'm sorry guys, I overheard your conversation." She apologizes.

"Nah, it's okay girl." Mercedes said to Rachel.

"So guys, are you game?" Kurt asked.

"What GAME?" said Mr. Schue while he was on the door. "I can hear your voices down the hallways." He joked.

"Kurt is inviting us to have a pool party at their house over the summer, Mr. Schue." Finn explained.

"Oh sure! We can unwind once in a while, can't we?" He smirked. "You guys game?"

"Mr. Schue..."Quinn answered. "I can't, you know that I have to take care of Drizzle."

"Yeah," Puck agreed. "WE have to take care of Drizzle, Quinn. You and me."

"I-I can't come guys. I'm really sorry." I said.

Tina was shocked. "but why, Artie?" she asked me.

"I really love to come, but our family will go to Florida this summer."

I needed to make an excuse. I don't really want to lie to them, but it's the only way I know. And I don't want Tina to be worried. She would really freak out if she'd know that I was going to undergo surgery.

"Aww, Artie." Tina sighed.

I can't really tell my reason why I'm not going to the pool party to them and especially to Tina. I really want to surprise them seeing me walking next school year.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Aren't they cute? hahahaha doing this story makes me love them even more. :))))

DISCLAIMER: I am Ryan Murphy. I own Glee......in my dreams.

* * *

Well it's the first day of summer. The glee club's pool party will be tomorrow and the last thing I've heard was Quinn and Puck are coming and they're bringing Baby Drizzle with them. I would really love to see them, but I have to sacrifice the whole vacation for my operation.

As I was packing my stuffs for my trip to the hospital that morning, I got a text from Tina.

"Oh Art, I wish that you can be with us at the outing. Being without you is no fun. I'm gonna miss you. When are coming home btw?"

"Geez Tee, I would really love to go with you guys. You know that you guys are like my family. But I think I can't really go this time. I'm gonna miss you too, Tee. Don't worry, I'll be back here in Lima before school starts. I promise." I replied.

"Okay. Now you take care of yourself mister. And stay away from girls! LOL"

"Oh sure. And why would you think that they would like me? hahaha I love you Tee." I blushed. Tina and I says "I love you" to each other even though we're not YET official. But the feeling is mutual between us.

"Just be sure. I love you too Art. Take care! And be sure to text and call me every now and then, alright? I'll be worried if you won't do that. I love you! Enjoy your summer." She replied. (See, I told you the feeling is mutual.) I blushed again when I read her reply. And this time, I was as red as a tomato.

As we were on our way to the hospital that evening, Tina called me. She knows that tonight is our flight.

"Hello Artie?" she said over the phone.

"Oh hi Tee!" I greeted her.

"Are you in the airport right now?"

"Nope. Not yet. But we're on our way there."

"Okay. I'm just checking if you're alright. Remember to call every now and then. I love you."

I was really touched by her concern.

"Yes, mom" I answered. Then my mom looked at me, "No, I was not referring to you mom, its Tina on the other line." I said to my mom.

"Oh. Okay." She laughed.

"What?" Tina asked.

"I said yes, Tee. hahaha I love you too."

"Okay. Take care. Bye." She hung up.

"Bye bye."

"_I love you too, Tee..."_ my little sister Khloe annoyed me as I dropped down the phone. "_Take care...blah blah blah..."_ she continued.

"Oh just shut up and mind your own business, Khloe." I said to her snobbishly.

"_Artie and Tina, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G..._" she continued.

"MOM! Khloe's starting to annoy me again!" I shouted.

"Oh please Arthur, she's just a kid. AND you Khloe, stop making fun of your brother." Mom said.

"Bleh," She said as she sticks her tongue out at me.

I just ignored her for the rest of the trip. Even though she's really a naughty kid, I still love my baby sister. That's the way we show our affection, we annoy each other.

"We're already here," Dad exclaimed "Okay, I'll drop you guys here in the entrance. I'll just park then I'll follow."

"Okay dad." I said while I was busy getting off the car.

As we entered the hospital, my mom and Khloe went to the admissions office so that we can go to my room. While waiting for them, I texted Tina.

"Tee, I'm already here..."

"Okay, Its glad to hear from you. I'm going to sleep; my eyes are really getting heavy. Now you should sleep too, okay? Good night. Sweet dreams. And have a happy trip. Love you" She replied.

"Good night. Sweet dreams. I love you too."

"Where's your mom?" Dad asked me.

"She and Khloe went to the admissions office, dad." I said while I was putting my phone back to my bag.

"Okay, let's go now to your room Artie." Mom said when she came back from the admissions office with a nurse accompanying us to my room.

* * *

**Aren't they cute? They are the cutest couple I've ever seen in my whole life! :))**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own glee.

* * *

As planned, today is my surgery. And also today is the pool party of New Directions. Before I changed to my hospital gown, I texted Tina, just to make sure that she won't freak out if I will not be able to call/text her in the coming days.

"Tee, just landed here in FL. And I think I will not be able to use my phone. Mom's confiscating all of our phones due to her paranoia that it might get snatched. Hope you'll understand. I'll text you as soon as I can get my phone back or maybe next week." I explained, or should I say lied, and I'm sure she would understand because she's a witness of my mom's paranoia.

"LMAO, Of course I understand your mom's paranoia issues. Hahahaha. Just text me as soon as you get your phone back, ok? Love you. Miss you."

"Haha thanks, Tee. Don't worry, I'm going to be a good boy here. Love and miss you too."

"GOOD! LOL. Btw, Kurt and Mercedes will pick me up in a little while. Now you take care of yourself, dear."

"I will. You guys enjoy yourselves and remember to take pictures!"

"Of course. ;) Now give your phone to your mom, she might be having an anxiety attack right now. LOL I miss you so much, Art. I wish you were here."

When I read her reply, I blushed and my cheeks really turned red. This is what I really love about Tina, beneath the blue streaks of her hair, her heavy eye makeup, and gothic looks, is a sweet, loving and caring girl.

"Arthur, do you want me to put on your hospital gown?" Mom said. "Nurse Cathy is going to be here to pick you up anytime."

"No mom. I can do it by myself" I said.

"But I insist, my baby boy." Ugh. I hate it when she calls me that. Yeah sure, I'm her only son, but I am not a baby anymore. I still love my mom, but I just can't really stand it when she calls me that.

"I'm fine, mom. I can do it by myself. Thanks for your concern, mommy."

After I've changed my clothes to my hospital gown, I caught my mom staring at me.

"Oh son, I can't believe that after all these years, you can now walk after this operation." She said while she was wiping her tears in her eyes.

"Are YOU crying mom?"

"Oh, it's just tears of joy, sweetheart. I'm really happy for you." She said excitingly.

"Thanks mom."

Then Khloe and my dad came in the room, they went downstairs to get us something to eat.

"Here Artie, I got you a bowl of macaroni soup." Khloe gave me a Styrofoam bowl with macaroni soup in it.

"Wow. How thoughtful of you baby sis, Thanks." I laughed. She just giggled back and went on playing her PSP.

"Artie," Dad said while his arm was around on mom's waist. "I'm really happy for you, son. I'm happy that your dream will be fulfilled."

"Thanks, Dad. Thank you so much. OH. And can I ask you guys a favour?"

"Sure." They said.

"IF Tina texts or calls me while I'm asleep, can you please ignore it?" I asked.

"Sure, dear." Mom said. "But why? You know that it's wrong to lie on your girlfriend." Dad asked.

"She's not YET my girlfriend, dad. And I want to surprise Tina when we get back to school." I laughed.

"Oh that's why. Ok. I got your point, son." He said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Then somebody knocked on the door. It was a big lady wearing a nurse uniform (well obviously, she's a nurse.) holding a black clipboard in her left hand and a metal basket thingy were she puts all the medicines of her patients on other hand. It was Nurse Cathy.

"Hi," she came in with a huge smile on her face. She's really kind and thoughtful. I've known Nurse Cathy for a long time. She had been my nurse since the accident which left me paralyzed since then. "So, today's the day you've been waiting for, huh?" She said with one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, ma'am." I laughed.

"Well before we go to the operating room, I'll inject you some anesthesia, okay?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"There you go, honey." She smiled while taking out the needle of the injection. "You'll be asleep in, maybe....30 minutes. Let's go to the operating room? I'm pretty sure your exited."

"Yes I am. But..."

"You're nervous aren't you?"

"Yes.." I answered.

"Well you see, Artie. You'll be asleep the whole operation. And don't worry, I'm gonna be there. That I can assure you, sweetie. You're in good hands."

I suddenly felt groggy after that. I knew that I was starting to fall asleep. The last thing I knew was that they were taking me to the operating room. Then I suddenly fell asleep after that.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

AN: HAPPY 1ST BIRTHDAY GLEE! :D

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Artie, Kurt, Tina, and others. I envy Ryan Murphy. JK. :))

* * *

After 9 hours in the operating room (that was my mom said.), I finally woke up at the recovery room. I saw my little sister and my mom outside the glass window. Too bad dad was at work when I woke up. When the nurse saw me finally awake, she called up Nurse Cathy to bring me back to my room.

When I was finally at my room, Nurse Cathy told me, "Hey Art, I'm happy for ya, son." She winked. "Oh and by the way, your doctor said that you'll have to wait 3 weeks before you can start your therapy sessions."

"Okay. Thank you." I whispered. I was still kinda groggy at that time.

"Artie," Khloe said, "Can we play at the playground when you're out of this hospital?"

"Sure thing." I smiled.

"Artie...I missed you." She embraced me.

"Aww. Thanks baby sis." I hugged her back.

"Mom," I called.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I have my phone back? I have to text Tina."

"I'd love to give your phone back to you honey, but the doctors said you need to rest. I'll just give it to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay mom." I sighed.

Then that night, my mom saw me staring at the window.

"Hmm, it seems like my little boy is thinking of his girlfriend." She said as she sat down at the chair beside my bed.

"How'd you knew, ma?"

"Instincts." She smiled. "You must really love her. Don't you?"

"Yup. Cupid's arrow had hit me."

"Hmm, and she doesn't know about this surgery you had?"

"Yes. I'd like to surprise her. I know that she would be really happy."

"Well, good luck with your plan, son."

"Thanks mom."

"Go to sleep now. You can call her tomorrow." She said as she turned off the lights. "Goodnight sweetie." She kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight mom." I said as I closed my eyes.

_"ARTIE. ARTIE." I heard a familiar voice calling my name._

_I found myself in a room. A room full of white smoke._

_I saw a girl with black long hair wearing a white satin dress beneath those smokes. This girl is really familiar to me. But I cannot remember who she was._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"ARTIE...ARTIE...." she continued._

_I couldn't see her face very well, the thick white smoke is covering her face._

_"ARTIE.....ARTIE...." she kept on calling my name._

"AAAAH!" I shouted as I woke up from my dream. Good thing I didn't woke up my mom and my little sister. My dream was not a terrible one, nor a nightmare. It's just really freaky because I can't see that girl beneath the smoke. "TINA..." I thought to myself. Maybe it was Tina who was the girl in my dreams. My mom told me once that when you dream of someone, that person misses you. "Hmmm...looks like Tina misses me." I thought to myself.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: GOSH have you all watched the episode "Dream On"? Aww. I just feel sorry for our guy, Artie. Well it's really lovely to see Kevin Mchale dance. Isn't he the cutest thing? hahaha Well, we've been hearing Artie's POV since chapter 1. I think it's time to hear Tina's POV this time. So I dedicate this chapter to our beloved Tina. :) AND thank you for adding my story to your favorites. It means alot to me. SWEAR. THANK YOU GUYS! I hope you'll continue reading my story. :)

DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Glee. :))

* * *

School's almost here. It's been weeks since I heard news from Artie. It's good to know that he's back in Lima. But the bad thing is that my family has this annual reunion here in New Jersey. It is a month long celebration...and it really sucks. I'd rather stay in Lima with Artie. I'd rather hang in his house than seeing these people. UGH. Well, the good thing is, this may sound weird but...I'm looking forward to go back to school. I can't wait to see Artie, Mercedes, Kurt and the whole glee club. I suddenly miss them, especially Artie. The last I saw him was on the last day of classes. I was really sad when I found out that he will not be able to join Kurt's pool party. Well good thing he texts and calls me every time.

"TINA! TINA!" My cousin Roxanne waves in front of my face. "You're thinking of him again aren't you?" I didn't noticed that I was staring at her the whole time.

"Who?" I asked.

"Artie. Who else?"

"Yea. I really miss him." I sighed.

"Oh, you'll see him soon." She smiled.

That night, Artie was online in Skype so I decided to video call him.

"ARTHUR!" I said.

"WHAZZUP FLY MOTHA? Just kidding, Tee. hahahaha" he answered

"Am fine. How 'bout you?"

"GOOD." He pushed his glasses up his nose. And I think he's really cute when he does that. "Tee, when will you be coming back here?"

"Hmmm..." I wondered. "Maybe next week... Because classes are gonna start soon, right?"

"Yep. hahaha" Hearing his laugh is the most cutest thing I've ever heard.

"I missed talking to you, Art."

"Looks like we don't call each other, huh?"

"No. Seeing your face is really different from just hearing your voice."

"OH." He blushed. "Hahaha Hey Tee, I've noticed you got a haircut." I did have a new haircut. Well not actually a haircut because I just trimmed it to shoulder length.

"You like it?"

"Yup. It suits you."

"Thanks. Hey Art, How's your vacation?"

"'twas cool. I've seen wonderful beaches. How about yours? "

"Nothing much. I always see these people in Facebook anyways."

"Hahahahaha I miss you Tina."

"Miss you too Artie." I gave him a flying kiss.

"Got it!" he laughed while he "catched" the kiss.

"_Hey Tee, I gotta use the computer."_ My cousin Veronica said as she knocked on my door.

"Hey Artie, I gotta go. My cousin is gonna use the computer."

"Oh, okay Tina. Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you in school I guess."

"Yeah, see you." Then I went offline.

I went back to my bed. I kept on tossing and turning. As much as I tried to go to sleep, I can't. And no matter what I do, I CAN'T SLEEP. Artie's been running through my mind the whole time. Looks like I had a hangover in our chat.

"Tina," I said to myself. "Just relax. You'll see Artie next week anyway."

I closed my eyes again. Then I suddenly saw this guy with cute blue eyes wearing nerdy glasses, those sweater vests with a wheelchair smiling towards me. I had no doubt. I was dreaming of Artie again. I remembered when he took me out on our 3rd date. He arranged a candlelight dinner on his backyard. It was not really fancy, it was just plain simple. Just the way I liked it. He putted out efforts on arranging that one. The food was really awesome, his mom cooked for us. And may I tell you, she makes the best beef pot roast in the whole town! Then he took out his guitar after we ate then he said, "Tee, I have something to say to you."

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Just listen." Then he started singing...

_They don't know how long it takes__  
__Waiting for a love like this__  
__Every time we say goodbye__  
__I wish we had one more kiss__  
__I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend__  
__Lucky to have been where I have been__  
__Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way__  
__Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed__  
__Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea__  
__To an island where we'll meet__  
__You'll hear the music fill the air__  
__I'll put a flower in your hair_

Then he took out a flower on the back of his wheelchair and putted it in my hair. Just like what the song says.

"I love you, best friend." He giggled.

I suddenly got teary-eyed. I was really in awe by his beautiful voice and I was really surprised.

"Artie..." I said while wiping my tears. "I'm really...s-s-speechless. You sure do know how to make a girl happy." Then I hugged him and I looked at his face then kissed him on his red, soft, luscious lips. "Thank you, Art." I whispered to his ear.

I was really amazed by his efforts. That was the best moment (I think...) I shared with him as of now. And I do hope that we will share more moments like that for the rest of our lives.

* * *

**The song Artie sang was "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. :"**

**So, how do you guys think? Writing this chapter made me fall for Artie even more. My goodness. :))**

**REMEMBER, REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Wow. Thank you guys for all of those comments! It means alot to me. THANK YOU! And I hope you'll continue in reading my work. :D Oh, BTW. This chapter is about Tina's POV. :D :))

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.

* * *

Today's the day school starts. This is the day I've been waiting for 3 long, agonizing months. I was really excited to see Artie again. When I woke up, I fixed my bed, and then I rushed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After changing clothes, I rushed downstairs and kissed my mom goodbye. We left dad in NJ because he had to take care of our family business there.

"Tina, aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Mom asked.

"No mom, I'm in a hurry," I took out a granola bar in our pantry. "I'll just eat this granola bar while walking to school." I continued.

"Okay dear, take care." She kissed me.

"I will." I said as I ran into the door.

I jog my way to Artie's house to pick him up. I knocked on their door when I reached their house. And then his mom opened it.

"Good morning, Mrs. Abrams!" I greeted her.

"Good morning Tina." She smiled.

"Is Artie still there?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Tee. He went early to school, dear. His dad brought him to school this morning." She explained.

"Oh. Okay, thank you Mrs. Abrams!" Then I ran my way to school.

I was 30 minutes early for first period when I reached school. As I was on my way to my locker, Kurt and Mercedes saw me.

"Yow Tee!" Mercedes shouted.

"MERCEDES! KURT!" I shouted.

"Hey Tee, how was your vacation?" Kurt asked.

"It was BORING as hell!" I exclaimed. "So, how was your vacation, guys?" I laughed.

"We took crash courses on designing clothes." Kurt said sheepishly.

"Yeah, it was fun girl!" She laughed.

"Oh. I should better be going. It's almost first period. Our math teacher is really strict." I said.

"Yeah. We know. Artie said." They winked.

"You guys already saw him?"

"Nope. Not yet." Mercedes answered.

"Then how'd you know?"

"He texted us, he said, "tell her to be early on first period. Our teacher is VERY strict. Lol thanks.""

"Oh. How thoughtful of him." I laughed. "Well I should be going. Bye guys! I'll see you later at glee practice."

When I at the door of our classroom, I saw a guy sitting on Artie's desk. He's head was down on his desk. I guess the guy was sleeping. I don't want to wake him up, but that desk is reserved for Artie. I've noticed that he wore a sweater vest, just like Artie. I really thought it was Artie but he's not on a wheelchair. First period is starting in about 20minutes and I still can't find Artie, and that guy that looks like Artie is sleeping in Artie's desk. So I decided to wake him up so that Artie can have his chair when he gets here.

"Excuse me," I said while tapping his shoulder. "But my friend sits here..."

Then the guy lifted his head up and looked at me. He wore his glasses to see me clearly. To my surprise, it was Artie. I was really shocked.

"ARTIE?" my eyes suddenly widen. "Where's your wheel chair? WHY are you not in your wheelchair?" I asked him.

"OH. Hi Tee! Good morning." He smiled.

"WHY are you not in your wheelchair, ARTHUR?" I repeated my question.

"Tee, I don't need it anymore." He laughed.

"What? Why? I'm sorry, I'm a bit slow today. I can't get your point."

"Because," he stood up. "I can walk now. My dream came true, Tina! My dream came true! I can walk!" he jumped.

"I-I-I'm...." I stuttered (and this time, it's not faked.), "I'm happy for you!" I hugged him.

"Thank you, Tee." He whispered in my ear.

"But when did this happen? HOW?"

"Remember when I told you guys that I'm going to spend my summer in Florida?" he asked me while we were sitting down on our chairs.

"Yes. And?"

"I lied to you guys. We never left for Florida. I spent my whole vacation recovering and attending my therapy sessions. I made up that excuse so that you won't freak out if you knew that I was going to be operated."

"Wait a sec, YOU LIED TO ME?" I suddenly raised my voice.

"I'm sorry Tee. I never meant to do that but it was the only way I knew. I'm sorry."

"But why?" I sighed.

"Tee, I'm really sorry..." he cried. "I just don't want you to be worried..."

"Artie..." I said as I wiped his tears, "There's nothing to cry about."

"But...you're mad at me..." he sniffed.

"I wasn't mad at you, dear. I was just shocked. I know that you don't want me to be worried. But the thing is, I CARE FOR YOU, ARTHUR ABRAMS. And I am happy because you can walk now. " I kissed him on his cheeks.

"Tee," he blushed. "Do you forgive me now?"

"Of course. And why would I be mad at my own best friend?" I laughed.

* * *

**Sorry guys to keep you waiting for this chapter. I know that this is all you've been waiting for. :))**

**Please make sure to read the upcoming chapters! :D**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: First of all, I want to thank you guys for giving me such positive feedbacks on this story. It means alot to me. AND PLEASE. Take the time to write a review. hehehe THANKS! Also, I apologize to you guys if this chapter was a late post. I had a concert this weekend with our school's glee club. Yes, you've read that right. hahaha I am a proud member of our school's glee club. I've been a member of it before glee was aired. (SHARE! :D) Oh, Have you heard the news about Puck and Artie in season 2? I am totally going to hate Ryan Murphy if they would take Puck or Artie out of the glee club. :| Sorry, I deleted the first draft. :)) I decided to make this chapter Artie's POV again. :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.

* * *

Every time we have a rehearsal in glee club, Me and Tina are the first persons to arrive at the choir room. While waiting for the others, I went to the boys' room. And when I came back, Kurt and Mercedes were already there.

"Hey Guys!" I came in smiling.

"ARTIE? IS THAT YOU?" Their jaws just dropped down the floor.

"Yes, Sir!" I laughed.

"Since when did this happen?" Kurt asked me.

"Last vacation. Remember when I told you guys that me and my family are going to Florida?"

"Yup."

"We never went there. I spent my whole vacation at the hospital, therapies and stuffs like that..." I continued.

"Wait. So, you were here in Lima the whole time?" Mercedes questioned.

"Yes M,"I sighed. "I'm sorry if I had to lie to you guys..."

"Nah. It's okay Art. The good thing is that you can walk now!" Mercedes laughed.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "It's really great to see you walk."

"Wow Artie, you can walk now!" Rachel said when she came in with Finn.

"Thank you, Rach." I blushed.

"Yeaah! No more wheelchair kid! Cool!" He joked.

"Thanks!" I laughed.

"Wow Tee, I can't believe everyone's happy for me." I said to Tina.

"Of course," She laughed. "We're like a family here, so yeah."

When Quinn and Puck came in, Quinn already noticed that I don't have my wheelchair anymore.

"Hey Artie," Quinn called me. "Where's your wheelchair?" she asked.

"Nah, I threw it in the trash this morning," I stood up. "I don't need it anymore." I laughed.

"WOW! YOU CAN WALK NOW? That's great!" She smiled.

"Hey Artie, I'm happy for you, dude!" Puck said.

"Wow...thanks guys." I smiled. Puck has changed alot since Baby Drizzle was born. He became really nice to us. And he doesn't take my lunch money anymore.

I've noticed that Santana and Brittany were whispering while staring at me the whole time since they came in with Matt and Mike.

"Tee, I feel kinda awkward."

"Why, Art?"

"Santana and Brittany are giving me strange looks. It kinda tingles my spine every time they stare at me."

"Nah. Just don't mind them, Okay?" She smiled.

"Okay." I smiled back at Tina. Then Mr. Schue came in late...Again. He is always late every first day. First day of classes, first day of the month, so on and so forth.

"Good Afternoon Guys! Sorry I'm late. Hey, it looks like somebody's missing..." He searched.

"Who, Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked.

"It looks like Artie's not here. Hey Tina," he looked at Tina, "Where's Artie?"

"Uhm... Mr. Schue, I'm right here." I raised my hand.

"Hey! There you are! Wait...where's your wheelchair?"

"I don't need that anymore, Mr. Schue."I laughed while standing up.

"Wow Artie, this is great! I'm happy that you can walk now."

"Thanks Mr. Schue."

"No problem. Hey guys, I've been thinking, since Artie can walk now, I'm thinking that your assignment for the week is..." he paused.

"What Mr. Schue? WHAT?" Finn asked.

"Michael Jackson. It will be boys versus girls, okay?"

"Yesss!" Mike exclaimed.

"Hey Mr. Schue, how about us girls?" Mercedes questioned.

"Nah. That's going to be easy girls." Rachel smiled.

"For you sister. But for us, nah-uh." Mercedes answered.

"Just trust me." She winked.

"Okay." The rest of the girls sighed with a bit of disappointment.

Then after the rehearsals, Santana and Brittany blocked me while I was on my way to Tina.

"Hey there honey." Santana said.

"Uh, hey..." I answered.

"So, Artie, let me tell this straight. I find you sexy and charming." She smirked while she brushed my hair with her hands.

"Uhhh...Thanks? Wait a sec, why are you suddenly really nice to me? What do you want? "

"Nothing." She winked then they walked away.

"Oh. Okay." I blushed. I didn't notice that Tina was looking at us the whole time.

"What was that, Arthur? You're flirting with Santana?" She said.

"No. Why would I?"

"No? It's really obvious that she's flirting with you."

"I am not flirting with her, Tina!"

"Excuses..." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

**MAKE SURE TO LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE, IT WILL BE REALLY EXITING. :))**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey guys! Thank you for all those comments! And I hope you'd take time to make a comment.. I really need to know my mistakes.. hahahahaha Thanks! :)) Oh and BTW, I based Artie's recovery period from mine when I was operated before... It took me 2 1/2 months to recover. hahaha I'm just sharing.. :)) HEY, have you heard that Charice will be on glee next season? If you don't know her, try to google her. In my opinion, she doesn't deserve to be on glee because she's too boastful. hahaha well that's my opinion. :))

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee.

* * *

"Tee, come on, please. I'm sorry." Artie said while we were on the bus on the way home. I didn't notice him. I just kept on listening to my iPod while he was begging.

"Tina..." he tapped me on my shoulder "Tina, are you still mad at me?" then I noticed that his tears are about to fall from his eyes.

"WHAT?" I answered while taking out the earphones from my ear. "And why are you crying, Artie? You are such a cry-baby."

"I know. I'm sorry." He sniffed. "I'm really sorry for what happened in the choir room...you know, about Santana."

"I know...I know..." I smiled. "I was trying my acting skills on you, cry-baby." I laughed.

"TINA! That's not a good joke." He frowned.

"Aww. I'm sorry, my cry-baby." I cuddled him.

"It's okay." I felt that he blushed when I did that. "Hey Tee, we're already here at your house."

"Oh. Yeah," I giggled. "I guess I should be going...bye Artie!" I kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Tee." He waived at me as I got off the bus.

Then that evening while my mom and I were eating our dinner, "So Tina, how's your first day of school?" she asked me while I was busy cutting off my steak.

"It was cool..." I said.

"That's great." She smiled "Hey Tee, I'm sure you know Mike Chang, right?"

"Yes, he's in our glee club. Why'd you asked?"

"Nothing..."

"Why, mom? I know you're up to something." I asked her with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing. Your dad just met his dad in NJ, he told me."

"Really? Ok." Then I came back to eating my steak. Then I wondered why would dad meet Mike's dad? So I asked my mom, "Mom, why would dad meet Mike's dad in NJ?"

"Your dad said that he met his dad in a meeting."

"OH. Okay." I answered.

Then the next day, my mom knocked really hard on the door of my room. I think she almost destroyed it.

"TINA! Wake up!" she said while knocking.

"Yeah. I'm awake, mom." I yawned.

"Hurry! Artie is already here to fetch you."

When I heard Artie's name, I immediately got up, fixed my bed, took a shower then I'm off downstairs.

"Hey." He smiled as I was getting down the stairs and combing my hair.

"Hey Art." I smiled.

"So, you're ready for school?"

"Yup." I smiled again.

"Aren't you two gonna eat breakfast first?" Mom asked.

"No thanks, Mrs. C. I already ate." He blushed.

"I'll just eat this cookie, mom." I said while I was taking a cookie out of our cookie jar. "Bye, mom!" I kissed her goodbye on her cheek.

"Bye Mrs. C." Artie waived as we got out of our house.

"Hey Art, why did you didn't said that you're going to fetch me today?"

"I don't know either." He laughed. "I just thought to fetch you while I was on my way to school, you know. I thought that, before, you were always the one who fetches me. And since that I can walk now, I'm giving back the favour."

"Aww. Thanks, Artie." I blushed.

When we got to school, Mike approached me while Artie and I were on the lockers to get our stuffs.

"Tee," He said.

"Yow Mike!" I smiled. Mike and I became close friends since when he became my dance partner in our weekly assignment when Mr. Brian Ryan came to glee club.

"Tee, have you heard?"

"Heard what?" I wondered.

"About our dads..."

"Yeah. My mom told me."

"Really?" He frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just bothered."

"Why?"

"You know the culture of us Asians...You know, the fixed marriage thing...I know that my dad doesn't like Brittany."

"Why? What about her?"

"Nothing...I'm just nervous."

"Oh. Just relax, Mike. I'm sure it'll be okay." I smiled while patting his back.

"Thanks Tee." He embraced me. "I should be going now, Tina. I'll see you around." Then I didn't knew that Artie was staring at us the whole time, all I knew was he was busy getting his things at his locker.

"Tina." Artie called me.

"Hey." I laughed.

"What was that? Did Mike just hug you?"

"Yes, and why?"

"Nothing." He seems to be angry.

"Hmmm, it seems to me that you're jealous of him."

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"NO!"

"Okay, fine, whatever you say...whatever you say." I just laughed. I know that he was jealous of Mike. Since when we got close, Artie has been jealous of him.

* * *

sorry if this chapter seems to be a space-filler... =)))))) Watch out for the next chapter. I promise. It'll be cute, cool, or whatever you may call it. ;)

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Okay, so it took me a while to upload this one. hahahaha I don't want to get back to school yet! My summer is still starting, then the next thing I knew was school's starting next next week! Dang, I hate it! hahahaha BTW, Thanks a lot for those wonderful comments, and as promise, this chapter will be much better than the last one. hahaha In this chapter, I decided to fast-forward the story a little bit. hahaha Okay, I hope you'll enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee, but I own a glee shirt! LOL (corny! hahahaha LMAO xD)

* * *

**November, 2011 **(AN: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing that they were in their freshman year when they premiered back in 2009, right? xD)

"_ATTENTION: All McKinley High Juniors, your Junior Prom will be held on Valentine's Day this coming year. We, your student council and I, had decided to celebrate 2 occasions on one night. Now you still have 2 and a half months left to prepare. Thank you for your cooperation. _"

We've heard that announcement from Principal Figgins this morning. Now that the prom night is only a few months away, I am planning to ask Tina to be my date since she's my best friend and I'm planning to make a proposal to her at that night. We've been going out for a few months and I thought that it would be nice to make our relationship official. But the thing is that I am REALLY shy to ask her. While waiting for Tina and Mercedes to come in the cafeteria, I had a small chat with Kurt and I asked him on how to get Tina as my date.

"Artie, you know that I'm gay..._right_?" Kurt asked me sarcastically.

"Well, I know your gay, but I'd like to know what does a girl like or what I should do before asking her." I said.

"I know that you and Tina are an item now, Artie. I know that you both are going out with each other, then why did you suddenly become shy asking her to be your prom date?"

"This is not like those situations, Kurt." I sighed. "This is serious. I'm planning to ask her to be my girlfriend on our prom night."

"Hmmm..." he smirked. "THAT, I can help you, dear. What's your plan?"

"Well number one, she has to be my prom date first." I laughed.

"Do you want Mercedes to be our accomplice too?"

"Sure!" I smiled. "B-but Kurt, what if, Mike asks her out first? They're close to each other too, you know."

"Nah, don't mind that other Asian. You know that he has Brittany." His face suddenly became sad when he mentioned the name of Brittany.

"Why are you sad Kurt? Is it about Brittany?"

"Uhhh...kinda." He sighed.

"Why?"

"I _kinda_ like her."

"But I thought you're gay?"

"I know. I'm REALLY confused. She is really sweet and kind to me, and she's the only girl, except for Tina and Mercedes of course, in the glee club who understands my situation, especially with my dad. She and Mercedes are way too different from each other, Artie. Mercedes, she's like my sister, she's my bestest friend in the whole world. But Brittany," he paused. "Brittany's like my angel...her lips, her smile, her wit...Ugh. This is really confusing, Artie."

"It seems to me that you really like her." I laughed.

"Ugh. Enough of my issues with Brittany, let's get back to your love life." He points. "So, what's your plan, Valentino?" he laughed.

I explained my plan to Kurt. While I was about to end my "plan", Mercedes and Tina arrived. Good thing they didn't heard anything about it.

"Hey guys!" Mercedes waived.

"Hey!" Tina smiled. "Looks like you're having a "boy" talk, huh?" she laughed.

"Uh, nope, we're just talking about our homework in history."

"Oh yeah, that is a tough one." Mercedes frowned.

"I want to eat." Kurt demanded. "Hey M, wanna come with me? That history homework makes me hungry."

"Sure thing, honey." Mercedes answered. Kurt winked at me when he dragged Mercedes to the food counter. I simply nodded to him.

"Hey Tee, you look like you have a problem." I asked her.

"Ugh. That prom thing, it makes my head ache." She frowned.

"Why?" I giggled.

"I still don't have a dress and I still don't have a date."

"Well, do you want me to be your date?" There, I said it straight. I suddenly felt that my cheeks were turning red. I thought that this was my only chance to ask her.

"Hmmm." She murmured. "No." She said

I was shocked. My face suddenly became blank. I didn't expect that Tina would say no to my question.

"HEY! I was just kidding!" She laughed. "You know that I would love to be your date." She hugged me.

"Aww. I thought..." I blushed.

"That's what you thought!" She laughed. "Do you think I should go to Theatre school for college?" she laughed again.

"Yes you should. You're really good at acting. You can be a great actress someday." I joked.

"Looks like you two love birds are having a good time over there." Mercedes said while putting her tray on the table.

"Artie asked me if I wanted to be his prom date." Tina laughed.

"So, did you say yes?" Kurt said while putting down his.

"Of course," She grinned.

"So," Kurt nodded. "That's why you're happy Artie..." he laughed.

* * *

I'm really exited about the next chapter! HAHA! I hope you're all exited as me too! LOL =)))

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Whiee! I can't believe that this only took me 3 1/2 hours (the poem part was a bit tough. xD) to make and it was 6 pages long! hahahaha Thanks for all those wonderful feedbacks. :D And I hope that you'll like this chapter as much as I do. :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee. :|

* * *

Okay. So, tonight's the big night. I've been having these butterflies in my stomach since last night. I can't wait to propose to Tina. Since it was morning already (I guess...), I decided to call Tina to check if she's ready.

"Good morning Tee, are you ready?" I asked.

"Artie, its only 4:30 in the morning," she yawned. "You're too excited...Can you please give me my beauty rest?" she laughed.

"Oh, yeah. (I checked my clock, it was morning...4:30 in the morning.) " I laughed. "Sure, you can go back to your sleep. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Okay...I guess I'll just text you later." She said.

"Okay, Tee. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye."

Tina was right. I was so excited for tonight, I didn't notice that it was just 4:30 in the morning. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, I can't. So I decided to check my things. When I got back to my bed, thankfully I got back to sleep even for a few hours. When I woke up, I got a text message from Kurt.

"_Hey there Cassanova, it's Cupid here. HAH! So, tonight's your big night! Hahahaha I guess you're really excited. Don't worry, we've got you covered. ;) =))"_

"Well, good morning Cupid. Hahaha Kurt, thanks alot for your support. It means alot to me. " I replied.

"No problem. Hey, what are friends for? =)) I'll text you later Art, I've gotta prepare my stuffs."

"Sure. Thanks again. "

When I went down to the kitchen downstairs, I've noticed that my parents were acting weird, even my sister.

"Okay. What's going on here?" I asked.

"Nothing, honey. Tonight's your prom night, right?" Mom laughed. I simply nodded to her.

"Is Tina your date? Is she? Is she?" Khloe asked.

"Yep," I smiled. "Hey dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He nodded, "Let me guess, it's about Tina...right?"

"Yes Dad." I frowned.

"Why? What's your problem?"

"I'm n-nervous. REALLY nervous. You see, I'm proposing to her tonight. I'm asking her to be my girlfriend."

"I thought she was already your girlfriend?"

"Nope. She's not. We've just been hanging around, going out, and enjoying each other's company. But we're not yet official."

"You know son, if you really love her, then you should go for it. Fight for your love." He smiled.

"And why would you be nervous?" Mom said. "You're a handsome, smart and a true gentleman. And most of all, you know that she loves you. Why would you be nervous, if there's nothing to be nervous about? "

"But what if..." I butted.

"Your mom and I didn't raise you to be a coward, Arthur." Dad laughed.

"Okay dad." I laughed.

"That's the spirit, son. And remember, no one in our family, even your ancestors, was a coward." He laughed.

That afternoon, I got a call from Mercedes.

"Hey Art!"

"Hey there hot momma!" I laughed.

"So, are you ready?" She laughed too.

"Yes ma'am!" I laughed. "Hey M, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure thing, honey."

"Uh, can you please pick-up the flowers I ordered from the florist? I'm going to pick up Tina at her house. I can't put it in our car, she might see it."

"Sure thing!" She laughed. "That's why I called you, I was going to ask you if we're gonna pick up those flowers or you're the one who's getting it. Oh well, I'll just tell Kurt." She laughed again.

"Oh. So that's why you called." I laughed.

"Yeah. So I guess I'll see you later, Artie. I've better get ready, Kurt's going to pick me up in a few hours."

"Okay. I'll see you later! Bye."

"Buh-bye."

Okay. This is the moment. I'm on my way to Tina's house. Damn these butterflies won't stop. It's making my knees shake.

"Okay Art. We're already here." Dad said.

"C-can you come with me dad?" I laughed.

"You're a big boy now. You can handle that." He laughed too.

"Okay, here goes nothing..." I said as I went down our car.

_**DING DONG! **_

I rang their doorbell_**.**_

"Hi Artie!" Tina's mom said when she opened the door.

"Good evening Mrs. Cohen-Chang." I smiled. "Is Tina ready?"

"I'm ready!" Tina said while fixing her dress. "We've got to go now, mom. I'll see you later!" She kissed her on the cheek. "Artie, let's go?"

"Okay." I smiled. "Bye Mrs. Cohen-Chang." I waved goodbye to her mom. I must say, I was really swept off my feet when I saw Tina in her Aqua Blue cocktail dress that she, Kurt, and Mercedes personally designed. She really looked stunning.

"Y-you look pretty." I said while I was staring at her sparkling, Almond-shaped eyes.

"Why thank you." She giggled. "You look handsome too." She smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed. "Would you like to come in?" I opened the door for her.

"Good evening, Mr. Abrams." Tina said when we got in our car.

"Good evening to you too, Miss Cohen-Chang. You look really lovely. And I think my son is one lucky guy tonight." He laughed.

"Well, he is." She laughed.

Our trip to the venue was a bit awkward since my dad was there. So the rest of the trip was a bit quiet.

"Okay kids, we're almost there, be ready." He smiled.

I immediately texted Kurt when I heard him.

"Hey Kurt, where are you guys? Please text back immediately."

"Don't worry, we're already here. Calm down, okay? Everything's okay now. It's all covered." He replied.

"Okay. Thanks." I was kinda relieved when I read his text.

"Ooo-okay, we're here!" Dad said.

"Okay dad. Thanks." I said while I was getting down.

"Bye Mr. Abrams!" Tina said while getting down.

"Okay, now you two enjoy your night!" He smiled.

"We will, dad. We will." I winked at him. He just laughed.

When we were at the registration booth to register, I saw Kurt and Mercedes and the rest of New Directions inside, sitting at one table (except for Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt of course. They sat at the Cheerios table).

"I guess we're kinda late, Tina." I said to her while signing the paper at the desk.

"No you're not. You're just in time, sir. The programme is about to start in about 15 minutes." The lady said.

"Yeah. The lady's right." Tina laughed.

So when we got in, we joined the other guys at their table.

"Hey Tina, you look beautiful tonight." Rachel said.

"Thanks." She smiled. "You look beautiful too."

"So Artie, you ready?" Kurt whispered. I just simply nodded.

When the first part of the programme was finished, the DJ started the party. For the first few songs, me and the rest of the gang danced our butts off, but when the DJ started to play some slow songs, things got a bit serious. I called Kurt and Mercedes to come with me to the corner where Tina wouldn't hear us so we could talk about our plan.

"So guys, you ready?"

"You bet! We're just waiting for your cue, Lovebug." they laughed.

"Okay. Let's do this!" I smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Oh and Artie, I hope you wouldn't mind if we told it to the others." Mercedes said.

"Sure, that's fine with me." I laughed.

After that, Kurt went to the DJ booth at the stage to request the song I chose. Then Mercedes went outside to get the flowers from Kurt's car.

"Okay guys, can I ask Mr. Artie Abrams to go here to the stage?" the DJ said.

When I went there, he gave me the microphone and he smiled and said to me, "Good luck, Artie."

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Uh, okay." I can feel my knees shake as I talk to the microphone.

"_Okay, Artie, you can do this."_ I thought to myself.

Then I pulled out a paper out of my pocket. There, I wrote a poem dedicated to Tina:

"_You changed my world with a blink of an eye__  
__that is something that I cannot deny__._

_You just don't know what you have done for me__  
__you even pushed me to the best that I can be._

_You really are an angel sent from above__  
__to take care of me and shower with love._

_Tina Cohen-Chang, I promise you __that I'll love you until my life is through._

_You have been my best friend..." _ I paused. Then I stared at Tina.

_"Now, can you be my girlfriend?__" _Then everyone started cheering.

While I was reading, I can feel that my cold sweat was falling down from my forehead, my knees were still shaking and I was really blushing. There, I saw everyone in New Directions, even Mr. Schue, was really proud at me. Then when I looked at Tina again, tears were falling from her eyes.

"Where's this lucky lady named, Tina Cohen-Chang?" the DJ said.

"She's over here!" our friends shouted.

"So, what's your answer, Tina? Is it a yes?"

"Yes." She nodded while wiping her tears.

"Wow. Congratulations, Artie!" He smiled at me.

I immediately went down the stage to hug her. As I went down, Mercedes gave me the flowers so that I could give it to Tina. Everyone was happy for me and Tina.

"Okay, so here's a song that Artie dedicates to his girl, Tina." The DJ said then he started playing the song I requested.

"Artie," She said when I gave her the flowers. "Thank you."

"So Tina, can I have this dance?" I offered my hand.

"Sure." She smiled. "Artie...Thank you..." she said while we danced.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being there always for me. Thank you for being a great friend to me. Thank you for loving me and accepting me as I am. Thank you..." She cried again.

"Oh Tina," I said as I wiped her tears. "You don't know how thankful I am for having you in my life." I smiled.

"Tee, I want you to listen to the song." I said. Then I sang along with the song:

"..._I just can't believe that you are mine now_

_You were just a dream that I once knew_  
_I never thought I would be right for you_  
_I just can't compare you with anything in this world_  
_You're all I need to be with forevermore_

_All those years I've longed to hold you in my arms_  
_I've been dreaming of you_  
_Every night I've been watching all the stars that fall down_  
_Wishing you will be mine_

_I just can't believe that you are mine now..._

_...Time and again there are these changes_  
_That we cannot end_  
_As sure as time keeps going on and on_  
_My love for you will be forevermore__"_

"My love for you will be forevermore, Tina_. _I promise._" _I said as I was looking straight to her eyes.

"Mine's too." She kissed me. "I love you, Artie." Then she embraced me.

"I love you too, Tina." I whispered to her ear.

* * *

SO? What do you think? :D

The song Artie sang was "Forevermore" by Side A. (A local band here in the Philippines. Here's a link to the song: youtube .com/watch?v=HTWVh2OGMvQ)

I decided to put that song because I think it really matches the story of Artie and Tina, not just here in my story, but in the story of the tv series. :)) And because we sang that song in our glee club that's why I decided to put it in the story. :))))

I can't wait to share the next chapter to you guys! ;) :D

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you guys for those feedbacks! :)) I admit, I secretly ship Brittany and Kurt! hahahaha =))) Oh the season finale is almost here, waa! I feel like I'm going to prepare 5 boxes of kleenex, I feel like I'm going to bawl out when I saw the preview! Whieeee! I can't wait! :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.

* * *

It's about 3 months since Artie and I became official. That night, he introduced me to his parents as his girlfriend and not his best friend anymore. I was really happy by the reaction of his parents because they've welcomed me warmly into their family and I really felt that they we're my own parents. Now my only problem is my family, especially my dad. He's really strict. And I mean, as strict as HELL. My mom already knew that me and Artie are together, and she accepted and welcomed him warmly too. In fact, I feel jealous of him because he always gets the attention of my mom whenever he's in our house. Kidding. My dad would often come back here in Ohio every four months from New Jersey (He manages our family business there.) to check if me and my mom are still alive and breathing. Just kidding, he comes home every four months to spend time with us and to torture me.

"_Tina, do this...", "Tina, do that...", "Tina!"_

Ugh. I just can't stand him having around the house. He treats me like his slave. He wouldn't allow me to go out with my friends every time he's here. And as a child, he abused me psychologically. He always said to me that I am a failure, I'm ugly, and I couldn't achieve anything, and more stuffs like that. It's kinda self-degrading and it's really painful especially when you hear it from your own father. That caused my shyness, insecurities and low self-esteem. And that was the cause why I faked my stutter before. But now, glee club made me realize that I have nothing to be shy and to be insecure about. But even though he'd been like that to me, I still respect him because he's still my dad. I'm really worried because he's coming back in a few days and I'm planning to introduce Artie to my him. We can't hide our relationship for that long, my dad would find that out somehow. I hope my dad would accept Artie just like mom accepted him.

While me and Artie were eating in the cafeteria during lunch break,

"Tee, can you stop playing with your food?" He asked. I just replied him with a sigh.

"Hmm, it looks like my baby has a problem," he scooted closer to me. "What's the problem, babe?" he placed his arm on my shoulder.

"Dad." I sighed again.

"Why? What's the matter between you and your dad again?"

"He's coming home this week. And I'm planning to introduce you to him as my boyfriend." I frowned.

"Oh, so that's why my baby is sad." He joked.

"Artie?" I gave him a sharp look.

"I'm just trying to make you smile..." He pouted his lips like a child.

"Okay..." I smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm just really worried, babe." I cuddled him.

"Tina, you don't have to worry, I'm here. I'll protect you." He kissed me on my forehead.

"But Artie, what if..."

"Shh, don't talk like that, babe." He smiled. "I'm always here to protect you." He assured me.

"Oh, I love you babe." I hugged him.

"I love you too, babe." He answered.

When I got home that afternoon, I was shocked to see my father's luggage in our living room. And when I went to the kitchen to give myself a drink, I suddenly saw my worst nightmare, my dad.

"There's my little princess," he smiled. "So how's school, sweetie?"

"_What has gotten into this person? Why is he suddenly nice to me? Hmm, looks like he has something on his sleeve."_ I thought to myself.

"D-dad. You're here already...W-when d-d-did you arrived?" I asked.

"Just a few hours ago, dear." He said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh. Okay." Then I immediately ran upstairs to my room. When I got into my room, I called Artie immediately.

"Hello?"

"ARTIE!" I shouted.

"Why you'd called babe?" He asked.

"Dad. Dad's here already." I ranted.

"Calm down, Tina. Why you're so anxious whenever he's around? He's your dad."

"You don't understand, Artie."

"Why? Is it because he's strict at you?"

"It's more than that. I'm afraid of him. You know what he did to me when I was a kid."

"Yeah." He suddenly remembered.

"_Tina! Go down here! Dinner's ready!" _dad shouted.

"Artie, I gotta go. Dad's calling me."

"Okay babe, take care. I love you."

"I will, babe. Love you too. Bye." I hung up.

Then I went down to the dining room immediately.

"Tina, I think your dad has something to say to you." Mom whispered.

"About what?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know either. Let's just wait." She smiled.

Then while we were eating dinner, "I have an announcement to make," He said. "Tina, I'm sure you know Mike Chang, right?" he smiled.

I suddenly remembered what Mike said to me when I heard my dad said the name of Mike, _"__You know the culture of us Asians...You know, the fixed marriage thing...I know that my dad doesn't like Brittany.__" _I knew that my dad was making some "business transactions" with Mike's father. I suddenly became REALLY nervous at that moment.

"Y-yes dad, we're both in the glee club..." I said. "Why'd you ask?"

"You know that me and his father are "good friends", right?" He asked me. I just nodded back.

"Well, we've decided to make a deal..." At that moment, I feel like I was going to have a heart attack. My heart was beating really fast, I was really afraid of what my dad is going to say next.

"You're going to marry his son." Okay. When I heard that, I felt that my whole world suddenly crashed. I just felt tears were falling from my eyes like waterfalls.

"WHAT? You're going to make Tina marry a guy she doesn't love? My god, Lee, have you gone out of your mind?" Mom argued.

"Lisa, it's for her future. Our business is in a downhill right now, and our only hope is the Chang family so we can maintain our business. And besides, our marriage is also fixed. It's in our tradition, Lisa. And besides, they're both in their legal age. They can get married. So what's wrong of having a fixed marriage?" Dad explained.

"THAT'S THE THING!" Mom shouted. "Our marriage was fixed! I don't want Tina to feel the pain that I've gone through when we got married! Because of you, I was never happy in my life! If it wasn't for you and your stupid "tradition", me and Ian should've been happy and living the life we've wanted! You've ruined up my life, Lee! And I'm never letting you to do that to our daughter!" She continued.

I was really shocked from what I've heard. I never knew that my parents' marriage was fixed. I cried even more when I heard that. I only thought that it was only in the movies or in our history books, but I never knew that my family continues to follow that stupid tradition. It's the 21st century, and I can't believe they're following it until now.

"Tina," Mom said. "Go to your room, mom will take care of this." She assured me.

"Thank you mom, I love you." I hugged her tightly then I ran immediately to my room. There, I could hear them shouting at each other. I never saw or even heard them fighting like this before.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Aww, thank you for those feedbacks! :)) I hope you'll like this one. ;) :))

DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee. :((

* * *

I talked to Mike when I saw him the next morning. We're classmates in first period. And good thing, Artie wasn't still there. I came early this morning because I don't want to see the face of my freaking dad. And mom wasn't awake when I got up, I just left her a note saying that I was already in school so that she won't be thinking that I ran away.

"Mike!"

"Hey Tee!" He waved.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him. "It's kinda important."

"What is it, Tee?" He smiled.

"I-it's about our dads..." I frowned. "Have you heard about it?"

"Yeah, last night. I was really shocked." He shooked his head.

"Really? Ugh. I was really shocked when I heard that, too." I cried. "When dad said that, mom got mad and then the next thing I knew was they were fighting."

"Oh Tee, I feel sorry for you." Then he gave me a friendly hug. "Does Artie know about this?"

"I haven't told him yet." I said while I was wiping my tears.

"Here. You can have my handkerchief if you want." He gave me his handkerchief.

"Thanks. I really needed that." I smiled. "I was really rushing to get out of that stupid house this morning, I forgot to bring a handkerchief. And look, I look like a total mess."

"Yeah, I've noticed." He laughed. "And your eyes are really swollen. Did you cry last night?"

"What would you expect me to do after hearing that, jump around and celebrate?"

"I was just kidding, Tina. Sorry for asking." He sighed.

"Nah, it's okay." I smiled. "Uh Mike, what did you do when you found out that?"

"I got upset. I called up my dad and...Let's just say we had a pretty long talk."

"Oh, I see." I smirked.

"Uh, Tee, I'll leave you for a minute. I just have to go fetch Brittany. She said she's already in the parking lot."

"Okay." I smiled.

Then after a few minutes, Artie arrived in our room.

"Good morning, sunshine." He smiled.

"Good morning, Art."

"Hey, your eyes are swollen. You cried. What happened?" He said as he sat on his chair.

"Uhh, Dad said he wanted me to get married with Mike. He said that his family is our only hope in our business." Then I started to cry again. "Artie, I don't want to get married with Mike, I want to be with you forever." I sobbed. I suddenly saw Artie's face. He was kinda shocked and confused at the same time. "Of course, Mike is our friend. But you're the one I...love."

"Tee," he wiped my tears. "What did you do when he said that?"

"I just cried. After dad told that, my mind was like totally blank. Then mom and dad fought. Mom got angry at dad because she doesn't want me to experience the sufferings she went through when they got married. I found out that their marriage was arranged. It kinda hurts me to think that I was just a product of a fixed marriage."

"Tina," he hugged me. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, babe?"

"I'm sorry for not being there. If I was there last night..."

"Artie, it's okay." I smiled. "Don't worry. No matter what happens, you will always be my knight-in-shining-armour."

"Tee..." he bushed.

The rest of the day, Artie seemed to be thinking about something. He seemed to be serious. And I felt like he was afraid when I told him on what happened to me last night. Then while we were on our way home,

"Hey Art, why are you so silent today?" I asked. "Are you mad at me?"

"No I am not." He smiled. "I just wonder..." he put his arm on my shoulder. "Let's get married!" he smiled.

"When?" I laughed.

"Right now."

"Ha ha, funny." I pinched his nose.

"No Tina. I'm serious." He said with a straight face. Then my face turned blank. I was really shocked on what he said. "Tina, I'm serious. I want to us to get married right now."

"B-but Artie, why? W-we're too young to get married. And it's only been a while since we got official."

"But we're in the legal age to get married, remember? And we've known and loved each other even before we got official, Tee. I have enough money in the bank. I think that should be more than enough to start a family. AND. I'm afraid of losing you, Tina. I don't want you to go away. I'm afraid that your dad might take you away from me. And I'm sure that you don't want that to happen too."

"Well..." I rolled my eyes and I realized that Artie was right. I don't want to be with somebody else than him.

"So is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes. But where? And we have to go home first. I have to change my clothes. I look like a total mess."

"No you're not. You look perfectly fine." He smiled. "And besides, my dad works at the city hall, we can have a civil wedding right away." The city hall was really near our school.

"Do you think he would agree with this?"

"Of course he will." He smiled.

"Artie, I don't think this is a good idea." I said while we were entering the city hall. "How about our future? How about our studies? What if I'll get pregnant before graduation next year?"

"Tina, like I've said. I have enough money in the bank."

"Where did you get that money?"

"I've done so many jobs and my mom makes sure that the salary I'm getting will go to my bank account for my future..." he paused. "For our future."

I blushed. "And what about our studies?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure that our marriage will not affect our studies. Trust me. And besides, do you think I'm going to let go of my studies?" He laughed. "You know that I have big dreams. And I want to achieve it with you."

"And what if I got pregnant before college?"

"No sex until we finish college." He laughed.

"Can we compromise about that thing? There are things called condoms and birth control pills." I suggested.

"I think we could use that." he smirked. "let's go?"

"Yup." I smiled.

Then after a few hours,

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Mayor said.

Then we shared our first kiss as husband and wife. His dad was there to capture everything and I'm really happy because he gave us his blessing before we got married. After that, I called mom to tell her the news.

"Hello?" she said on the other line.

"Mom!" I smiled.

"Hey honey!"

"Mom, I have to tell you something."

"What is it, dear?"

"Me and Artie got married."

"When?" she sounded shocked.

"A few minutes ago." I giggled.

"Hmm, let me guess, he knew about Mike, did he?"

"Yeah. I was a bit hesitant at first..."

"Oh, honey. I'm so happy for you! You don't know how happy mom is right now. I'm glad you did that. I don't want you to follow my footsteps." She sounded that she was crying.

"Mom, are you crying?"

"I'm just really happy for you. You may be no longer a baby, but for me, you will always be my little princess."

"Thanks mom. And mom,"

"Yes honey?"

"I might not be going home tonight. I think I'm going to sleep at Artie's house tonight."

"Okay honey. But be sure to go here tomorrow. I have something for you. Oh and Tina,"

"Yes mom?"

"Your dad and I are going to get a divorce."

"Really?"

"Yes. Are you happy for mommy?"

"Yes! Yes I am happy for you, mom! I know you've been waiting for that for a long time."

"Thank you sweetie. Hey Tina, can I talk to Artie?"

"Sure." I smiled. "Artie, mom wants to talk to you." I gave him my phone.

"Mom?" Artie laughed.

"Now you take care good care of my baby, huh? Don't make her cry. And don't hurt her. You know that she is a fragile girl." I overheard their conversation.

"I will, mom. You know that I keep my promises." He assured mom.

"Okay, now you two have a great time tonight and I wish you both all the best. I'm always here for the both of you."

"Thanks mom."

Then that night, when we got home at his house, his mom served us her specialty, beef pot roast. And we celebrated my freedom from my dad and I really felt at home at the Abrams' residence. When Artie and I were about to sleep,

"Uh Art, where's your extra sleeping bag here?" I looked at his closet.

"My wife doesn't sleep in a sleeping bag." He hugged me from my back. "You're going to sleep in the bed," He faced me towards him. "With me." he suddenly kissed me in my lips, I could taste the wine we drank from his soft lips, he ran his tongue over my lips. And without knowing, our kisses began to get hotter and heavier. He lifted me and took me to bed.

"Tina, I never thought how," he whispered in between our kisses. "Much a good kisser you are."

"Oh really?" I smirked. Then I kissed him harder. He almost groaned I must say.

Then after that he took off his shirt and his pants. Then he watched me as I took of my nightgown his mom lended me. He kissed me again in my lips then he started to trail down to my neck until he reached my breasts. He unhooked my bra then he started to nibble it with his tongue.

"Oh...Artie..." I moaned. Then he continued to do it while taking his boxers and took off my panty gradually. He grabbed a condom at the drawer of his bed side table.

"Nah-uh." I protested. "Don't use that." I smirked and I think he noticed that lust coming from my eyes. He braced himself at my entrance, then he kissed me again torridly as he entered.

"Ahhh... Arrtiiee..." I moaned. I wrapped my legs between his hips and I bit my lip trying not to awake his parents and his sister.

"Oh Tina...you don't know...how...much I love you..." He said while he was doing me.

"Oh Artie, me too...Ahh...Keep doing it...please...Ahhh..." I moaned. Then his thrusts became faster and deeper.

"Tina, I didn't knew you were amazing." Artie whispered, kissing every inch of my face and neck.

"Aaaa-Artie," he knew that I was reaching my peak. With one final hard, deep thrust, we both reached our peak and Artie collapsed on the side.

"Babe," he caressed my face while he was gasping. "Thank you." He smiled.

"No, babe, thank you." I hugged him. "Uh, babe?"

"Yes?"

"Can we have another round...please?" I winked at him while trailing my finger up and down his chest.

"Get ready." He smirked as he grabbed me from my hip.

"Ooh Artie, that tickles..." I giggled.

* * *

So, how do you think about that? :)) Just like the saying goes, "_**All's Well That Ends Well.**_" -Shakespeare :D

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Okay, thank you for all those feedbacks! But sad to say, this is the 2nd to the last chapter. YAY for me. hahahahahaa lol jk. Wait. the season finale is really really near! Are you all exited? :)))

Disclaimer: I don't own glee.

* * *

It's been a year since Tina and I got married. And senior year just ended. We've chose to go to the same college but different courses, of course, in college. When everyone knew that Tina and I got married, everyone was happy for us. But Mr. Schue was a bit worried, he was worried because he thought that we were rushing things too much. But we've proved him wrong. Instead of flunking in our studies, I graduated as the class valedictorian while Tina was the salutatorian. She had really improved in math. While me, I improved in history, which is the subject where Tina excels the most. Tina and I even got a scholarship in our chosen university. (Hah! Take that, Mr. Schue! Just kidding.)

The night after our graduation, Kurt and Mercedes organized a farewell party for the whole glee club. That day, Tina was sad because she will miss the whole glee club, and me too also. We've been like a family for four years, we've been through ups and downs, shared laughter and tears. And I think in the four years that I've been a member of the club, this will be the most hardest and painful part, saying goodbye. So that night while we were saying our "Farewell Speech" one-by-one, the girls couldn't help but cry, neither do us boys. But the person who really cried the most was Mr. Schue. He was like our dad, a really cool dad.

"New Directions, thank you for giving me a direction in my life." He sobbed. He couldn't help but to cry, which we really understand. When he got his divorce and when Ms. Pillsbury broke up and hooked up with her dentist that time, there was no one he could turn to but us. We really loved him because when we have our problems, he always lends his ear to listen even though he has many things to do.

Then when everybody seemed to be weeping, Kurt, who is the dj-of-the-night, turned the music from downbeat to upbeat. "Looks like all of us cannot take much of the drama anymore." He laughed.

"And besides, this is a party, we should all celebrate, not weep!" Mr. Schue laughed. "Let's party! Let's enjoy the night, guys!" he shouted.

While we were in the middle of partying, Puck went to the stage to announce something.

"Okay..." he said as he tapped the microphone. "Sorry to interrupt your dance, guys. But I'd like to take this opportunity to announce this, QUINN FABRAY, I LOVE YOU!"

"Aww." The girls said.

"Quinn, I know that we were supposedly being the one to get married first, but Artie and Tina got first. HAH." He joked. Then everybody laughed when Finn suddenly shouted "This one's for you, Artie!" while proposing a toast of his drink to me.

I suddenly remembered, a few days before the party, Puck approached me and said, "Hey Art, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing," I smiled.

"Can you give me some advice on how to propose? You know, I'm planning to propose to Quinn...Gee, I can't believe I'm asking advice in things like this." He laughed.

"Well, you just have to be yourself, Puck. Tell her how you really feel." I smiled.

"But, how?" he asked.

"Hey, I know you. You know that you can do that."

"Even though I'm like, "The ladies man", "The jock", and like that...I can get coward sometimes, too."

"Just spit your words out. Talk it out loud." I laughed. "You can do that."

And yes, that's what he did. "...Quinn, will you marry me?" Puck kneeled in front of her.

And as expected, Quinn said yes.

"Aww, Artie, I remembered our junior prom." Tina cuddled me.

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Babe," she caressed me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tee." I kissed her.

"Looks like our love birds here are having a good time." Mercedes teased us.

"Hey M, wanna kiss me?" Kurt joked while he was attempting to kiss her.

"EWWWW!" she laughed. "Get off of me, Kurt!" she ran.

"I was just kidding you!" He chased her.

"Oh those two," Tina laughed. "I'm going to miss them."

"Yeah, me too, I'm going to miss times like this." I smiled.

It was about 3 in the morning when the party was finished. Tina and I were getting a bit sleepy when we were driving home. Good thing Mercedes carpooled with us, she sat at the back seat, so that I couldn't fall asleep while driving. (Yes, I learned how to drive last year. I was really happy when me and Tina first drove our way to school. I was like a kid.) While we were on our way home, Tina and Mercedes sang "Don't Stop Believing" over and over again. I was relieved when they stopped singing because I was almost having an L.S.S. (Last Song Syndrome). Then while we were on the freew ay, Tina and Mercedes were already asleep and my eyes started to get heavy. "Artie, wake up! Wake up!" I pinched myself. Then after a few minutes, I closed my eyes for a few seconds. When I opened my eyes, I suddenly saw that we we're going to hit a huge post. I tried to push the breaks but it doesn't work. (My car was just a 2nd hand sedan. And since last week, it has problems with its brakes.) "C'mon, work! Work!" I said as I was pushing the brake pedal. It still doesn't work. "Tina! Mercedes! Wake Up!" I shouted, but it was too late. The next thing I knew was I was in an ambulance. Then I saw the paramedic, "W-where's my wife?" I asked.

"She's in another ambulance, sir." He answered.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so, yes." He answered. But the look of his face was not sure. I suddenly fell asleep. And when I woke up, I was in the emergency room.

"Nurse!" I called the first nurse I saw. "W-where's my wife?"

"Whom is your wife sir?"

"The Asian." I said.

"Ahh, she's over there." The nurse pointed at Tina's cubicle. "And how about our friend, where is she?"

"Oh she only had minor bruises, sir. She's safe and making a call outside." She pointed at Mercedes.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I tried to get up. Then I suddenly felt dizzy. I've noticed that I have a bandage around my forehead. So I asked the nurse, "What happened to my head?"

"You had a huge cut in your forehead, sir. Those shattered glasses were really sunken in your skin. Then your wife, she was the most...uh..." I didn't bother to listen to the next thing she said. Thoughts were overflowing in my mind. "If you'll excuse me sir, I have to go check the other patients." I just nodded back to her. I want to know if Tina is okay. I'm worried about her. I really need to see her. Then I got up and went to Tina's cubicle. I can't see her because there were doctors were surrounding her. While I was nearly in her cubicle, Mercedes called me.

"Artie!" Mercedes said.

"Hey."

"I'm glad that's all that happened to you." She said.

"Yeah," I sighed. "M, I'm sorry. If it wasn't for me, we're not in this hospital."

"It's not your fault, honey." She tapped me on my back. "Let's just pray for Tina. I hope she's lucky just as us."

Then after a few minutes, a doctor came out of the cubicle and asked, "Where is Mr. Abrams?"

"I am." I raised my hand then he approached me while taking his mask off.

"So doc, how's my wife? Is she okay?"

"Mr. Abrams. Where do you want me to start, the not-so-good news or the bad news?"

"The not-so-good news first," I was really afraid on what he'll be saying.

"That is...we've saved your wife, but she's in a comma. The paramedics said that she wasn't wearing her seat belt when the accident happened. When your car crashed, her whole body slammed to the dash pad. The impact on her body was really terrible." He said.

"The bad news...?" Tears were forming from my eyes.

"The bad news is...I'm sorry but we couldn't save the baby."

"W-what baby?" I gasped.

"Your wife was 6 weeks pregnant. I'm sorry Mr. Abrams, but we did our best to save the baby."

Those tears started to fall from my eyes when I heard that. I didn't know what to react to what he said.

"If you may excuse me Mr. Abrams, I'll get back to your wife."

Then when he got back to Tina, Mercedes approached me.

"I'm really really sorry to hear that, Art." She shooked her head.

"B-but...h-how come... ARGH! This is my entire fault!" I sobbed.

"Shh...shh...Artie, don't blame yourself." She comforted me. "The nurse said that they're transferring Tina to a private room."

"Okay..." I said as wiped my tears. Then when we got to the room, I saw Tina lying on the bed helpless with her ventilator and her heart monitor beside her.

"Tina? Tina?" I sobbed as I held her hand.

"Artie, calm down, Tina will be alright." Mercedes said. "Uhh, Art, would you mind if I'll sleep here in the couch? It's too late for me to get home. My parents are probably sleeping right now."

"Sure, M." I smiled.

I decided to stay up the whole night, weeping and feeling sorry for the woman I love. I wish that I was the one laying on that bed not her. Then a few moments later, her heart rate suddenly dropped, her ventilator was pumping fast and I could hear her panting.

"Tina?" I cried. "Babe, hang on. Just hang on." I started panicking.

"Mercedes, Mercedes," I tried to wake Mercedes up. "Mercedes!" I shouted.

"Yo, Art..." She yawned. "Why? What's the matter?"

"Mercedes, please call the doctor! Quick!" I cried. Then she immediately ran outside to the nurse's station.

"Hang on, Tina." I cried out while I held Tina's hand. "Babe, please, stay with me. Please." I begged.

Then her lips turned to pale, her breathing became shorter, and before I knew it, Tina flat lined.

"NO! TINA!" I sobbed. "Tina!" Tears were falling from my eyes like waterfalls. "Babe, stay with me...stay with me..." I whispered to her ear.

Then Mercedes came in with the doctor. "Doc, please save my wife...please...she's all that I have. I need her." I pleaded.

Then the doctors checked Tina, they tried to revive her. Then after a few tries, they weren't successful.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Abrams. But we did our best." He frowned.

"No... Tina!" I sobbed.

"Artie..." Mercedes cried. "Tina...C'mon honey, I know you're still there." Mercedes shook Tina.

"No... Babe, don't leave me. Babe!" I sobbed as I embraced her body.

* * *

Okay, I can't believe I was crying while I was typing this one. HAH! Don't hate me. Just watch out for the last chapter. I'll update it as soon as I can. :)

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE. :D**


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Okay, before you guys kill me...I apologize for this LATE update. hahahaha I've been busy this past few weeks because of schoolworks. :( Anyway, who cried at the finale? *raises hand* I did! hahahaha =))) Especially when they sang "Don't Stop Believing". My tears were falling like waterfalls. hahahaha And I have a confession to make, I know I should be crying in "To Sir, With Love" but I couldn't help to be twitterpadded by Artie and Tina. In our language, "kinikilig". Especially when they sang their duet! :" Okay, let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own glee...in my dreams. :))

* * *

"Tina!" I sobbed. "C'mon doc, please save my wife! Please!" I begged him.

"Tina, I know you're still there!" Mercedes wept.

Then the doctor tried to revive Tina for the last time. And just like his previous tries, he wasn't successful to revive Tina. She was declared dead.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Abrams. We really did our very best to save your wife. I'm sorry for your loss." He said as the nurses laid down a blanket over Tina's dead body.

"NO, TINA! Why'd you have to go, babe? I t-thought..." I sobbed as I hugged Tina's body.

"Artie...I-I'm sorry..." Mercedes hugged me.

"Tina! Tina!" I kept on screaming her name.

Now it's been a year since that incident happened. Since Tina died, I became really depressed. And I must admit, I still haven't moved on. The past year has been the most painful year of my life. It's been really a struggle for me to survive every single day without her.

When I came home to our apartment after her burial, I suddenly had a flashback of everything Tina and I had done in our little home. Sometimes, I'll just lock myself in our room, play our recorded videos together, and just bawl my eyes out the whole time. Good thing the guys at New Directions visit me here when they're here in town.

Then when Tina's death anniversary came, the rest of the glee club decided to make a reunion. They knew that New Directions will not be complete without Tina, so they've decided to hold it at her grave. At first, I was a bit hesitant of going, since I haven't been there since her burial because seeing her grave is really painful for me. But Mercedes and Kurt wouldn't stop convincing me. So in the end, I agreed. There, we had a small picnic, shared some stories about their college life (I decided to stop studying for the mean time because I couldn't focus on my studies because of the pain of Tina's loss), and shared some messages to Tina.

"Tina..." Rachel started. "It's been a year since we said our goodbyes in our farewell party, then the next thing we knew, you were already gone." Her eyes teared up.

"Tee, even though you're already gone, we know that you're always here...spiritually." Finn continued.

"Stutterfly..." Puck reminisced. "Kidding...Tina, you know, I feel sorry for wheels because you have to leave him so soon."

"Yeah, I remembered when Artie was still in a wheelchair, you were the first one to believe that he could walk and be a great dancer someday." Quinn smiled while tears were falling from her eyes.

"Tee, you know that even though I've been a bit mean to you before, you know that I love you. I'm really sorry for everything..." Santana cried. "UGH. I really hate times like this..." she said while wiping her tears.

"Tina..." Brittany said. "I know you're shining down on us from heaven."

"Brittany, that's a song." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Oh."

"Tina. Thank you for helping me with my assignments in history...You know that I still owe you on that." Matt smiled.

"Asian..." Mike smiled. "You know that you're the only one I could turn to when I have some issues with my dad... Thank you for everything, Tina... I really miss you."

"Panda... I miss you so much." Kurt wept. "Why'd you have to go in the first place? UGH. Tina, I miss those times we spent together...I miss you and your corny jokes, Tee. AND I miss teasing you and Artie. How I wish I could turn back time..."

"Tina." Mercedes started to cry. "It's been a year since you left us. Tina, I really miss you, honey. How I wish that we could've seen Beth's..."

"Or Drizzle!" Finn butted. Quinn gave him a sharp look. "What? I still think it's a cool name... Right, Puck?" Puck just smiled back at him and nodded.

"...Or Drizzle's playmate." she rolled her eyes. "I wish that you were still here with us, Tee. We miss you so badly."

Hearing those messages made me cry. I've realized that New Directions is not just an ordinary glee club, it's a family. And even though we've graduated from high school, our bond still remains. I've realized that I was not the only one who had lost Tina. It was eleven of us who had lost her.

"Tina..." I started, my voice was trembling and my hands were shaking. "Babe, you know how much I really miss you...Tee, this past year has been a hell of a year for me, and you know that. Starting all over again without you is really goddamn hard! I remembered what Mr. Schue said to me, '_Artie, maybe God has a reason for taking Tina. You know that everything happens for a reason..._' Then I thought, what was His reason? Why is He so unfair? Why does He have to take you away from me? I always blamed myself for your and our baby's death. If it wasn't for me, both of you wouldn't be dead. I wish I could've seen our child. You know Tina, I hate you. I-I hate you for leaving me...I wish that I could've spent more years with you, babe. I-I just want to be with you again so much...so much...I love you, babe...I'll always will."

Then everyone started to hug me, they know that I'm still having a hard time recovering from Tina's death. Everyone was crying, I really don't want to cry in the first place but I couldn't take the emotion any longer.

"Artie, we're sorry..." Quinn said to me while wiping her tears.

"It's not your fault, Quinn. It's mine."

"Arthur, don't say that." Mercedes corrected me. "It's not your fault. Remember what Mr. Schue said, maybe He," she points at the sky, "Has a reason for taking her."

"Hey guys, who wants some ice cream?" Finn shouted while bringing out a heavy cooler down from his van.

"We want!" the girls started to scream like nothing happened.

"Girls..." Kurt smirked while wiping his tears.

"And what do you know about them?" I joked.

"Nothing," He laughed. "Art, you sure miss Tina alot." He sighed.

"Yeah, I wish she was still here...with us. Our reunion wouldn't be here in this place if she was still here." I shooked my head while wiping tears from my eyes.

Then while everyone was busy getting ice cream from Finn-the-ice-cream-man, I suddenly felt something aching in my chest. I was starting to have hard time breathing. Then I suddenly felt dizzy. The next thing I knew was, I was in an ambulance then I saw Mercedes and Kurt crying beside me. The oxygen mask was blocking my view. I reached in for Mercedes' hand and Kurt gripped on our hands.

"W-where's everybody?" I asked them in a whisper.

"They're in a convoy behind us." Mercedes cried.

"Artie, don't leave us..." Kurt's voice trembled.

I just smiled back at them. I closed my eyes for a minute. When I opened it, I saw myself in the emergency room then there were doctors trying to revive my body. A few meters away from me were the rest of the glee club, crying.

"Rachel, Quinn... why are you crying?" I asked but I think they didn't hear me. Then I suddenly saw a bright white light at the end of the room then I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"_Artie...Artie..."_

Then I curious about that light and approached it. Then the next thing I knew was I was in a room full of white smoke. That same familiar voice is still calling my name.

"_Artie...Artie..."_

I saw a girl approaching me with black long hair wearing a white satin dress beneath those smokes. This girl is really familiar to me. But I cannot remember who she was. I suddenly remembered my dream before. It was just like this. Then she kept on calling my name.

"_Artie...Artie..."_

"Tina?" I asked. "Babe, is that you?" I can't see her face very well because the smoke was covering her face.

"_Artie...Artie..."_

Then I suddenly noticed a streak of neon violet highlight in her hair. I suddenly remembered that when Tina died, she had that same color of highlight in her hair.

"Tee, I know that that's you." I smiled. "Tina?"

Then I suddenly noticed that the smoke was already gone. And there's this beautiful girl standing in front of me smiling. It was her, Tina.

"Artie!" She hugged me. "Oh Art, I've missed you!"

"Tee," I hugged her back. "I've missed you too."

"I've been waiting for you, babe." She laughed.

"Oh really?" I smirked.

"Yeah, I've been watching you guys from here over the past year. And," She paused. "I'm sorry babe if I caused you that much pain." She frowned.

"Oh Tina, its okay," I smiled. "What's important right now is that we're together again." I wrapped my arms around her. "Promise me you'll never leave me again...please?" I pouted my lips like a sad puppy.

"Artie," She giggled. "You know that we're already on the next life."

"So that means, I'm..." My eyes suddenly widen.

"Dead." She finished my sentence. "Yes Artie, you're dead. You just died. You died because of cardiac arrest."

"W-why? H-how come? H-how'd you know that? C-can you pinch me? I must be dreaming." I was really confused.

"Like what I've said, I've been watching you guys." She smiled.

"How come? Are you like some kind of 'Nostradamus' or somewhat like that now?"

"No!" She laughed. "That's what _He_ said to me." She pointed upwards.

"Who?" I asked.

"_Him_." She smiled. Then suddenly, we heard a deep voice and said,

**"_Tina, it's time._"**

"Whoa!" I flinched. "Big brother, is that you?"

"No, silly!" Tina said with a huge laugh. "That's _Him_. Artie, I think we should go up now."

"Where? I-I'm sorry, Tee. I'm a bit confused."

"It's okay, babe. I understand." She laughed. "Let's go? Our little angel is waiting for us up there."

* * *

**OKAY, YOU CAN KILL ME NOW.**

_Reviews are love. :))_


End file.
